Mon héros
by Naruto23 LIPDNH
Summary: Petit oneshot NaruHina qui m'est venue une nuit, suite de flashbacks entrecoupés de toutes petites scènes au présent, NaruHina


Voici un petit one-shot Naru/Hina qui m'est venue une nuit, les # sont synonymes de flashback

MON HÉROS

-"Non, Naruto, tu ne peux pas faire ça!

-Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est le seul moyen

-Tu ne peux pas!

-Si, il le faut

-Alors je viendrais avec toi

-Non, pas toi, il n'y a pas de raison, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme ça, toi du doit rester, fais-le, au moins pour moi

-Alors, donnes-moi un dernier cadeau de toi avant

-Que veux-tu?

-Je veux que qu'on s'aime, qu'on s'aime vraiment"

Ils allèrent dans l'appartement de Naruto et montèrent dans sa chambre, puis la jeune fille s'asseya sur le lit puis comença à embrasser Naruto, puis commença à lui enlever sa combinaison, Naruto cassa le baiser et la regarda : "Tu... tu veux vraiment faire ça?

-Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, je veux seulement être sur

-Je le veux, je le veux plus que tout"

-Bonjour Hinata-chan, comment vas-tu?

-Je...je vais bien Naruto-kun merci, pourquoi...pourquoi m'as-tu inviter?" Hinata rougit rien qu'à repenser que Naruto l'avait inviter, elle

-"Je voulais te dire quelque chose et je veux que tu sois la première à savoir" Hinata rougit de plus belle, c'était à elle qu'il voulait parler en premier, elle était au bord de l'évanouissement mais lutter pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes

-Sa...savoir quoi?

-Eh bien Hinata-chan, je vais...je vais partir

Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celles de Hinata, Hinata renvoya le baiser avec une passion incomparable puis Naruto commenèça à enlever les habits de Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, je... je t'aime" Hinata devenait plus rouge que jamais

-Naruto-kun, je t'aime aussi, je t'aime depuis toujours, je t'aime plus que tout, tu est le seul qui a cru en moi, je t'admire Naruto-kun, je t'aime

-Hinata-chan" Naruto se jeta sur Hinata lui donnant un long et langoureux baiser que Hinata renvoyant de toutes ses forces voulant que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais : Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant alors que je ne te verrais plus?

-Je n'arrivais pas à le dire, seul le fait de savoir que je vais partir m'en a donner le courage et je voulais te demander autre chose si tu acceptais

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ceci : Hinata-chan...

Il se releva et Hinata ammena son visage jusqu'au sien pour lui donner un autre baiser passionné.

Naruto et Hinata était tous les deux dans le bureau de Tsunade : "Alors, vous êtes surs?

-Oui Tsunade-sama

-Très bien alors venez avec moi"

Naruto et Hinata suivèrent alors Tsunade

-"Non, Naruto, tu ne peux pas faire ça!

-Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est le seul moyen

-Tu ne peux pas!

-Si, il le faut

-Alors je viendrais avec toi

-Non, pas toi, il n'y a pas de raison, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme ça, toi du doit rester, fais-le, au moins pour moi

-Alors, donnes-moi un dernier cadeau de toi avant

-Que veux-tu?

-Je veux que qu'on s'aime, qu'on s'aime vraiment"

Le lendemain matin à l'aube Naruto se réveilla puis donna un baiser à Hinata : "En revoir mon amour, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours" Naruto prit un peu de temps puis sortit de son appartement. Hinata se réveilla plus tard, elle se rendit compte que Naruto n'était plus là, elle se leva rapidement et couru vers la cuisine : "Naruto", la seule chose qu'elle vit, ce fut une enveloppe avec marqué dessus Hinata elle l'ouvrit : "Ma chère Hinata-chan, voilà, l'heure est venu de nous dire en revoir, je t'en prie, ne m'en veut pas de ne pas t'avoir réveillé, je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir pleurer, je veux juste que tu saches par cette lettre que toutes mes dernières pensées ne sont dirigées que vers toi, je t'aime et cela durera éternellement, cette nuit tu m'as donnée plus de plaisir que n'importe quellle chose dans ma vie, tu m'as offert la plus belle journée de ma vie et le plus beau cadeau possible, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois partir mais sache que tu est la seule personne dans mon esprit que j'aime, je t'aume de tout mon coeur Hinata-chan, la personne qui t'aime le plus au monde, Naruto".

Des larmes commençèrent à tomber sur ces derniers mots : "Na...Naruto-kun", Hinata se recroquevilla sur elle-même, elle serra la lettre et se mit à pleurer.

5 ans plus tard

Hinata dormait encore dans son lit quand la porte s'ouvrit : Maman, maman réveille-toi" devant Hinata se tenait un petit garçon blond de plus de 4ans avec les pupilles balnches

"Oh, Naruto laisse-moi dormir encore un peu

-Mais j'ai faim maman

-Bon d'accord j'arrive

-Ouais"

Hinata se leva, alla dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner, une fois fait, elle s'asseya avec son fils à la table : "Maman

-Oui Naruto

-Pourquoi il y a une grande statue de papa sur la place?

-C'est maître Hokage qui l'a fait construite parce que ton père mon fils, fut un héros, il a sacrifié sa vie pour éliminer à jamais la menace du démon renard à neuf queues qui pesait sur le village"

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur sa joue

"Mais avant de me quiitter, il m'a fait 2 cadeaux merveilleux", elle se retourna et regarda son fils

"Un fils" puiis elle regarda son alliance à son doigt

Naruto et Hinata suivèrent alors Tsunade

"Naruto Uzumaki, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Hinata Hyûuga?

-Je le veux

-Et vous, Hinata Hyûuga, voulez-vous prendre Naruto Uzumaki pour époux?

-Je le veux

-Vous êtes maintenant mari et femme, tu peux embrasser la mariée

-Je vous aime Madame Uzumaki Hinata

-Oh, Naruto-kun"

Naruto et Hinata s'embrassèrent tendrement

"Et l'amour

-Et maman, pourquoi je m'apelle comme papa?

-Car nous avons décidé tous les deux que si j'avais un fils, je l'apellerais par le nom de son père Naruto"

Hinata se retourna de nouveau vers la statue : "Naruto sera toujours mon héros".


End file.
